una difícil decisión
by minifan
Summary: Las tortugas tienen que abandonar a sus hijas para protegerlas, pero después de que pasaron los años y que ellas hallan crecido se vuelven a encontrar pero ella no los recuerdan ¿las cosas podrán ser las mismas?
1. personajes

**Fernanda (Fer)**

Padres: Leonardo y Karai

Apariencia: Ojos azul marino y su cabello es negro con las puntas ligeramente rubias y lacio

Edad: 5 años

Personalidad: ella es alegre y un poco sobre protectora y es muy responsable cuando se trata de situaciones de peligro, suele ocultar sus emociones para parecer más fuerte, se exige mucho de si misma y las únicas personas que logran calmarla son sus primos, padre y abuelo.

 **Rebeca: (Rebe)**

Padres: Raphael y Mona lisa

Apariencia: ojos verdes neón y cabello rizado y castaño

Edad: 5 años

Personalidad: ella es un poco reservada y es difícil ganar su confianza, suele tener un temperamento complicado (excepto con sus padres) pero siempre dará todo por su familia.

 **Mackensie (Mac)**

Padres: Donatello y April

Apariencia: ojos marrones-rojizos y pelo ondulado peli-rojo

Edad: 5 años

Personalidad: es bastante tímida cuando no se siente en confianza pero suele ser de las primeras en dar una oprtunidad de conocer nuevas personas, es la más calmada de las 4 y generalmente se encuentra leyendo, inventando o investigando.

 **Sofia (sofí)**

Padres: Miguel Angel e Irma

Apariencia: ojos azul celeste y cabello cafe claro con las puntas ligeramente más obscuras.

Edad: 4 años

Personalidad: es bastante hiperactiva, no suele quedarse callada a menos que algo este mal o se haya metido en problemas (lo cual casi siempre ocurre), se preocupa mucho por sus primas, padres, tíos y abuelo y es la más sensible de las 4.


	2. Capitulo 1

hola! está es otra historia de las tortugas y espero que lo disfruten, este fic espero poder actualizarlo más seguido pero relamente no puedo prometer nada y no me pertenecen las tortugas y con esto aclarado los dejo con el primer capitulo

* * *

Capitulo 1: separación

Las tortugas tienen 28 años y se encontraban en patrulla junto con sus esposas como de costumbre pero había algo diferente que ninguno de los adultos había notado... alguien los seguía o para ser más preciso 4 niñas de 5 años los seguían, eran nada más y nada menos que Fernanda, Rebeca, Mackensie y Sofía quien anteriormente se encontraban aburridas y se le había hecho buena idea seguir a sus padres a... pues realmente ellas no sabían a donde pero los iban a seguir.

 **no estoy segura de que sea buena idea esto** dijo en un susurro Fer la cual seguía confundida de como sus primas las habían convencido de hacer esto.

 **vamos Fer que prefieres, ver la televisión rota que el tío Donnie dijo que repararía pronto o salir y tener un poco de aventura** dijo Rebe tratando de convencer a Fer.

 **prefiero no morir a los 5 años!** dijo casi gritando Fer

 **jaja no exageres Fer, mi papá dice que no a habido nada interesante** dice Sofi mientras se cuelga de cabeza en un tubo

 **tal vez hoy puede ser diferente nunca se...** dice Fer antes de ser interrumpida por una voz que conocía perfectamente

 **¿qué hacen aquí señoritas?** dice Leonardo ligeramente molesto

 **amm nosotras, pues amm...** trato de explicar Fer pero no lograba que las palabras salieran de su boca.

 **no importa por que están aquí pequeñas, deben volver a la guarida pronto** dijo ligeramente preocupada Irma

 **por fis mami, queremos estar con ustedes, es MUY aburrido estar en la guarida** dijo Sofí quien seguía colgada remarcando la palabra muy.

l **o siento princesa, pero tu mami tiene razón y... oye, ¡baja de ahí!** dijo Micky al ver a su pequeña hija colgando de cabeza en tubo que el sabía que se podía romper

 **pero Sofí tiene razón la guarida es aburrida y no creo que sea peligroso que estemos con ustedes** dijo Mac la cual no había hablado en todo este tiempo

Donnie había abierto la boca para contradecirla pero unas figuras negras con ojos rojos los rodearon

 **decías...** dijo algo nerviosa Fer a su prima Mac la cual se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa avergonzada.

los adultos rodearon a las pequeñas pero por más de sus intentos por protegerlas esta vez había una cantidad aún mayor de soldados que otros días lo cual provocó que dejaran a las pequeñas desprotegidas lo cual preocupaba a los mayores, pero lo que colmo el vaso fue que la gran figura que cayó desde el cielo, todos pero en especial Karai ante el recuerdo de "su padre" la hacía estremecerse.

 **así que los rumores son ciertos... las tortugas tienen hijos** dice con una sonrisa maligna mientras miraba a las niñas las cuales trataban de alejarse pero unos soldados impedían que ellas se escaparan y que sus padres las ayudaran.

 **aléjate de ellas!** grito totalmente enojado y con ligero miedo Raphael

 **solamente quiero conocer a las pequeñas** dice mientras mira a las tortugas antes de dirigir su atención nuevamente hacía las niñas **hola pequeñas... ¿saben quién soy yo?** dice mientras se acercaba más a las niñas y acaricio la cabeza de Fer quien se puso en posición defensiva enfrente de sus primas.

 **no, y no queremos conocerte** dice seria Fer mientras golpeaba la mano de destructor a distancia de su pequeña cabeza lo que provoco el ceño fruncido de este último

 **no te lo repetiremos otra vez... ALEJATE DE ELLAS!** gritaron las tortugas mientras ellos y sus esposas peleaban por librarse del control de los soldados los cuales eran sorprendentemente fuertes

 **si que son encantadoras** dijo destructor de manera sarcástica ignorando los gritos l **lévenselas es momento de una pequeña venganza**

la sangre se congelo en las venas de los adultos... no, no iban a dejar que se llevaran a sus hijas, con todas sus fuerzas lograron zafarse del control de los soldados y liberando a las niñas y Mickey con una bomba de humo logro hacer desaparecer, pero destructor al darse cuenta gritó con todo pulmón sin importarle si las tortugas lo escuchaban o no

 **ustedes provocaron ese destino a esas niñas por ser sus hijas! algún día las tendré y no podrán evitarlo tendré mi venganza!** grito con odio destructor

las tortugas aunque no les gustara la idea... era verdad, destructor no se detendría hasta que tuviera a las niñas ellos lo sabían, y en el momento en que llegaron a la guarida hablaron con sus esposas acerca de lo que ellos creían lo mejor, aunque no les agradaba la idea Mona lisa, April, Irma y Karai aceptaron por el bienestar de sus hijas

las pequeñas después de cenar se dieron cuenta que sus papás se encontraban algo pensativos y tristes pero decidieron no darle demasiada importancia, a la hora de dormir las niñas le dijeron buenas noches a su abuelo quien después de hablar con sus hijos e hijas miro con tristeza a sus nietas, las niñas luego fueron con su papás y los abrazaron como era su costumbre pero algo era diferente... no era como siempre sus padres, las abrazaban de una manera diferente pero simplemente no lograban identificar que era lo extraño pero después de un rato las niñas se empezaron a preocupar

 **mmm... papi ¿estas bien?** pregunto confundida rebeca después de compartir una mirada rápida con sus primas demostrando que todas se encontraban bastantes confundidas pero Rebe era la que más ya que su padre era el que menos le gustaba dar muestras de afecto enfrente de las personas.

pero la confusión de cada chica fue remplazada por preocupación al ver los ojos llorosos de cada uno de sus padres

 **¿papi?...** dijeron las niñas bastante preocupadas

 **no se preocupen pequeñas solo...** cada uno empezó a tratar de explicar pero las palabras se quedaban atascadas en sus gargantas.

(cada escena es en el mismo tiempo pero es cada una de las tortugas con sus respectivas hijas)

 ** _Mickey y Sofi_**

 **cariño... tu sabes que te quiero con todo mi corazón ¿verdad?** dijo Mickey mientras acariciaba suavemente el costado de la cabeza de Sofi

 **si papí, yo tambien te quiero mucho** dice con una gran sonrisa

 **eso, esa sonrisa no quiero que la pierdas pequeña** dijo Miguel Angel mientras la abrazaba con fuerza mientras unas lagrima escurrían por sus mejillas y con una voz un poco quebrada agrego prométemelo Sof, **prométeme que siempre serás la niña alegre que conozco**

Sofí se encontraba muy confundida pero devolviendo el abrazo agregó **lo prometo**

 ** _Donnie y Mac_**

 **papi, ¿algo esta mal?¿qué les sucede?** pregunta bastante preocupada Mac

 **jeje siempre has sido muy observadora Mackie** dice mientras ve con una sonrisa triste a su hija

 **no es necesario ser ob-ob- observadora para saber que algo esta mal** dice trabándose en la nueva palabra que acaba de escuchar

 **oh ven aquí pequeña** dice mientras la abraza con mucha fuerza **te quiero mucho, siempre lo haré quiero que sepas que eres una de las personas más importantes en mi vida y que eres la hija que siempre quise tener**

 **por-por que m-me dices esto?** Mac se encontraba muy preocupada pues suponía que algo malo iba a pasar

 **por que es muy importante que lo sepas ahora mas que nada** dice mientras se separa de su hija ligeramente

 **ok...** Mac se encontraba en este punto aún más que confundida pero decidió seguirle el juego a su papá **gracias papi no me imagino la vida sin ti** dice mientras lo abraza

 **por-por favor n-no digas eso** dice mientras la separa un poco brusco mientras la miraba a los ojos **tú eres fuerte tu puedes salir adelante sin importar que yo no este a tu lado, prométemelo Mackensie** dice con los ojos llenos de lagrimas

 **¿qué cosa?**

 **prométeme que sin importar las situación siempre saldrás adelante y no te darás por vencida**

 **pero-**

 **prométemelo**

 **... no se si pueda cumplirlo papi**

 **yo se que puedes**

 **esta bien entonces... lo prometo**

 ** _Leo y Fer_**

 **Fer tu eres lo más importante en mi vida y el día en que naciste fue el mejor día de mi vida** comenta Leo mientras le acaricia el pelo

 **¿incluso mejor que cuando te casaste con mamá?** pregunta Fer con un brillo juguetón en sus ojos

 **jeje claro que si...** y agregó con un susurro **pero no se lo digas a tu mami o será un problema**

 **jeje tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo** dice mientras hace una señal con sus dedos simulando cerrar sus labios con un ziper

 **Fer ¿puedo pedirte algo?** dice mientras su cara cambia de una feliz a una seria

 **claro papi** dice un poco extrañada por el arrebato de emociones de parte de su papá

 **en algún momento...** dice mientras pausa un momento para pensar las palabras que quería decir **de tu vida y la de tus primas nosotros no vamos a estar ahí y... necesito que tu las cuides y que estés dispuesta a todo por ellas como yo estoy con todos ustedes.**

 **pero... solo tengo 5 años** dice mientras alza la mano levantando sus cinco deditos

 **y eres muy responsable y se que puedo confiar en ti esa tarea... ¿la harás?** dice mientras la mira directamente a los ojos convirtiendo ligeramente incomoda a su hija

 **si, bueno trataré** dice forzando una sonrisa  
 ** _Raphael y Rebe_**

 **¿papi?** dice todavía mientras es abrazada por su padre

 **...**

 **papi** dice un poco más fuerte

 **...**

 **¡papi! ¿qué te esta pasando?** prácticamente grito bastante preocupada y con miedo

él lo único que hace es abrazarla aún más fuerte **eres igual a mi ¿lo sabías?**

 **¿qué? claro, pero todavía no me dices que te ocurre** dice sin darle mucha importancia a lo que su papá se refería

 **...**

al volver a no tener respuesta por fin Rebeca se desespero y dió un suspiro frustrado antes de gritar **por favor papá! esto es muy molesto sabes que no me gusta que no me digan que sucede!** dice mientras se suelta de su papá

 **jaja si... eres igual a mi y tu mamá** suspiraun poco deprimido antes de dirigir su mirada al suelo incapaz de ver a su hija a sus ojos **no te puedo mentir en estos momentos no te puedo decir que es lo que sucede por favor no te molestes** dice alzando la vista por un segundo antes de bajarla nuevamente

Rebeca vuelve a suspirar pero esta vez no por estar molesta o desesperada esta vez suspira al saber que no iba a poder sacar más información a su papá y se le dibuja un leve sonrisa antes de agregar **no me puedo molestar contigo.. pero dime que te estas bien** dijo mientras se le dibujaba en su cara un claro ejemplo de preocupación

 **claro... ¿te puedo pedir algo?** dice un poco deprimido

 **si, tú sabes que me puedes pedir lo que sea papi** dijo mientras con su pequeña manita alza el rostro de su papá hasta la altura de sus ojos

 **quiero que utilices tu temperamento para favor de ti misma y tus primas, yo lo controle muy tarde y créeme que trajo muchos problemas, pero yo quiero que no hagas lo mismo que yo, tú eres más inteligente que yo y se que puedes hacerlo, por favor, utilízalo a tu favor no en tu contra. dice mientras agarra suavemente las manos de su hija**

 **... lo intentaré**

 **no, no lo intentes Rebeca, hazlo** dice lo suficientemente serio para dar a entender que era muy importante

 **será muy difícil papi no creo poder lograrlo**

 **no tiene que ser con todos, puedes controlarlo y desatarlo con las personas necesarias**

 **en ese caso... lo haré**

Después de todas las despidas emotivas de buenas noches las niñas se fueron a dormir y fueron arropadas por sus mamás las cuáles también actuaron como si no las fueran a ver nunca más, las niñas se quedaron dormidas y fue cuando todo empezó.

Unas sombras encapuchadas agarraron suavemente a las pequeñas y salieron de la guarida, (las pequeñas no despertaron pues dormían como troncos) estuvieron corriendo a través de los edificios antes de llegar a uno en especial, era muy grande y tenía un gran cartel que decía "orfanato" las figuras encapuchadas se detuvieron y parecían dudar por unos segundo antes de tocar la puerta y al escuchar pasos acercándose dejaron a las niñas en el suelo con un pequeño medallón con una "H" grabada y se fueron.

Abrió la puerta una señora de aproximadamente 75 años y al notar a las niñas le tomó unos segundos antes de que llamara a una persona adentro del mismo edificio y agarraran a las niñas.

En el tejado del frente se encuentran 4 padres quienes tuvieron que renunciar a sus hijas por el bienestar de ellas, ellos solamente observaron con lagrimas en los ojos hasta que las niñas estuvieron totalmente fuera de su vista antes de que volvieran a su hogar en las alcantarillas con sus esposas con el corazón destrozado.

Las niñas al escuchar voces a su alrededor despertaron, primero algo confundidas pero esa confusión que convirtió en miedo al ver que se encontraban en un lugar extraño y sus padres no se encontraban en ningún lado.

 **hola pequeñas** dijo la misma señora que las había visto en la puerta **¿están bien?**

 **¿quién es usted?** preguntó muy nerviosa Rebeca mientras que ella y Fernanda tomaban una posición defensiva protegiendo a sus primas menores

 **soy Valeria pero ustedes pueden llamarme Sra. Contreras o Sra. Valeria lo que ustedes prefieran** dijo la señora con una cálida sonrisa lo que provocó que las niñas se relajaran un poco **¿cómo se llaman ustedes?**

 **yo soy Fernanda y ellas son mis primas Mackensie, Rebeca y Sofía** dice Fer señalando a cada una de sus primas

 **es un gusto** dice la Sra. Valeria

 **¿dónde están mi papis y mis tíos?** preguntó Sofía con un poco más de confianza

La Sra. Valeria les dió una sonrisa llena de tristeza antes de decir **ellos no están aquí pequeñas... ustedes se quedarán por un tiempo aquí hasta que sus padres vuelvan** dijo la Sra. Valeria pensando cuidadosamente las palabras pues no quería decirle a un niño de 5 años que sus papás las habían abandonado

 **pero... ellos son fáciles de identificar** dice esperanzada Mac

 **tal vez eso nos pueda ayudar ¿cómo son?** dice una de las señoras que acompañaba a la Sra. Valeria siguiéndoles el juego a las pequeñas

 **son tortugas** dijeron las 4 niñas dejando bastante confundidas a las chicas y señoras que las habían escuchados

 **¿tortugas?** preguntó la Sra. Valeria

 **si** dijeron nuevamente las 4

 **oh, y supongo que viven en el mar** dice con un ligero tono de sarcasmo un Sra. la cuál su placa decía Aurora

 **no, viven en las alcantarillas junto con nuestras mamás que son humanas y nuestro abuelo rata** dice sofí con mucha inocencia

la Sra. Valeria vio la cara que su compañera había puesto al escuchar lo que dijo Sofia y decidió intervenir **muy bien, haremos todo lo posible por encontrarlos pequeñas pero por ahora es hora de que vallan a dormir, Gaby las llevará a su habitación y les dará unas pijamas** dice con una gran sonrisa

 **ok!** dicen emocionadas las niñas antes de seguir a una chica que parecía tener cerca de 25 ó 30 años

al ver que las niñas habían desaparecido de la vista Aurora habló **¡¿tortugas?! esa es la historia más extraña que he escuchado en mi vida, esa niñas no se encuentran bien de la cabeza** declaró ella con una ligera molestia

 **son pequeñas Aurora, tienen mucha imaginación** dijo en un tono compresivo la Sra. Valeria

 **pues yo diría que las pongamos en un psicólogo después de todo es mejor prevenir que lamentar** dijo un poco molesta Aurora

 **no lo harás, dales tiempo, pronto dejaran de creer esa invención y todo estará bien** dice Valeria poniendo una mano en el hombro de Aurora

* * *

la "H" en el medallón se refiere a Hamato el clan de las tortugas

muy bien espero que les haya gustado y si tienen alguna duda o sugerencia diganmelo, adios!


	3. Capítulo 2

capitulo 2: en el orfanato

 **POV Fer**

Muy bien hoy es, al fin hoy es!, hoy por fin nos adoptaron! lo cual es extraño ya que la Sra. Aurora siempre dice que entre más grandes más difíciles de adoptar, bueno tenemos 10 años y nos han adoptado ¡en su cara!, tengo que decir que estoy muy feliz de que nos adoptarán, este es el peor lugar del mundo, mis primas y yo llegamos cuando teníamo años y era increíble pero después todo cambio.

Cuando llegamos nosotras (eso es lo que nos cuentan ya que no lo recordamos) teníamos la tonta idea de que nuestros padres eran tortugas, nuestras madres humanas, teníamos un abuelo que era rata y vivíamos en las alcantarillas, ridículo ¿no?,en realidad no tenemos ningún recuerdo de nuestra familia, sólo tenemos un medallón con una H grabada que no sabemos lo que significa, pero bueno, la Sra. Valeria quien era la antigua dueña del orfanato creía que solamente era nuestra imaginación, pero según lo que nos cuentan siempre nos escapábamos y tratábamos de ir a las alcantarillas diciendo que queríamos ver a nuestros padres así que la Sra. Valeria no tuvo más remedio que ponernos en un psicólogo (idea de la Bruja perdón Aurora) y con el tiempo por fin esa ridícula historia la dejamos de creer, todavía no le veo sentido así que supongo que sólo nos están jugando una broma, bueno continuaré, fuera de las visitas al psicólogo todo era perfecto, bueno excepto el hecho de que no nos adoptaban ya que Aurora siempre les decía a las familias que teníamos problemas mentales y cosas así... Bueno el punto es que no nos adoptaban y realmente no nos importaba pero todo cambio cuando la Sra. Valeria murió, literalmente el mal subió al poder, Aurora, ella por alguna razón odiaba a todas las niñas y niños pero sobretodo a nosotras.

Ella nos ponía a todos lo huérfanos a hacer trabajos, ella decía que si queríamos cenar y dormir en una cama teníamos que conseguir más de 500 pesos al día y créanme que era MUY complicado, nosotras hacíamos trabajos y con el dinero que juntáramos comprábamos dulces o cosas así y las vendíamos, aunque parezca increíble siempre nos funcionó y además unas señoras eran nuestras principales clientes aunque no hablaban solamente llegaban, nos señalaban lo que querían, se los entregábamos, nos pagaban y se iban, como no sabíamos sus nombres les pusimos apodos: pelo rojo, maquillaje, bufanda rosa y lentes cuadrados.

Bueno, fuera de eso para acabar también teníamos que volver a tiempo para hacer la cena y limpiar los cuartos, ella en verdad nos odiaba y tal vez nunca sepamos el por que, pero no importa nos libraremos de ellas por fin.

 **Fin POV Fer**

 **POV Mac**

Bueno es el momento, estamos en la puerta, nos despedimos de los demás niños que fueron nuestros amigos durante los últimos 5 años y nos acercamos a la puerta donde nos esta esperando nuestro nuevo padre, por lo que sabemos el no tiene esposa y vive sólo, pero no importa, él nos quiere adoptar, ¡a las cuatro! Eso nunca pensé que podría pasar, pero para ser sincera él hombre no me da mucha confianza, por como luce y por como nos ve algo no está bien, pero, ¿qué es lo peor que puede pasar? Nada es peor que aquí.

 **Fin POV Mac**


	4. Chapter 3

capitulo 3: encuentro

 **POV Mac**

Bueno han pasado 3 años, así es, ahora tenemos 13 años, y tengo que confesar algo, me equivoque, me equivoque con respecto a lo que había dicho acerca que nada era peor que el orfanato, esto es mucho peor.

El Sr. Nickson (quien nos había adoptado) es en realidad un alcohólico, él no buscaba hijas, él buscaba sirvientas, y las quería de nuestra edad para poder quitarnos nuestra voluntad sin complicaciones pero que seamos capaces de hacer lo que quisiera, pero digamos que no nos dejábamos así que utilizó otros medios, nos azotaba con una barra o nos quemaba cuando no logramos hacer las cosas como el quería y nos cortaba con un cuchillo cuando hablábamos sin su permiso, no teníamos cama, todas dormíamos en el suelo juntas con una sábana muy delgada que nos dio cuando llegamos aquí, no podíamos ver la tele, estar en un sillón, ni desayunar y cenar, ya que el Sr. Nickson decía que sólo se merecían esas cosas los adultos y por ende nosotras no.

La mayoría de los recuerdos del orfanato los hemos olvidado, pero realmente no nos importa, no es que tengamos mucho que recordar, lo único que nos importa es nuestro medallón, la única prueba que en algún momento fuimos queridas por una familia, pero eso es pasado, ahora estamos en el presente, no es muy feliz pero lo vamos a arreglar.

vivíamos con heridas continuas ya que no éramos perfectas como el Sr. Nickson quería, hasta que un día tuvimos suficiente y nos escapamos, fue idea de Rebe y Fer, ellas dijeron que no se iban a quedar de brazos cruzados mientras veía como todas perdíamos poco a poco nuestra voluntad, pero tengo que admitir que Sofí nos ánimo, y mucho, siempre sonreía y veía el lado positivo, pero aún así, el Sr. Nickson también se llevaba lentamente su felicidad así que huimos.

Ahora estamos aquí, nuevamente sin un hogar, no vamos a volver al orfanato, nunca lo haremos, en realidad aunque me moleste admitirlo nos unimos a una pandilla, su nombre es "los dragones púrpura" es muy grande, y según ellos muy peligrosa, pero en realidad nunca había escuchado de ella.

Bueno, sabemos defendernos un poco ya que Rebe nos dijo que para defendernos de el Sr. Nickson debíamos tomar clases de defensa personal (y para nuestra sorpresa teníamos potencial, como si hubiéramos practicado o visto a alguien practicar antes) pero realmente nunca lo usamos con él y todavía hoy no me logró explicar el por que, pero el punto es que cuando nos hicieron una prueba para saber si podemos pertenecer a los dragones púrpura logramos vencer a todos sin ninguna complicación.

Después de un tiempo y más prácticas nos hicimos todas unas expertas, pero no íbamos a ninguna misión, la razón es que ellos decían que debíamos pasar un periodo de 6 meses antes de poder ir a una misión de verdad, pero estábamos felices ya que la verdadera razón por la cual nos unimos a ellos fue para tener un techo donde dormir y agua y comida para sobrevivir, no estábamos para nada de acuerdo con el hecho de robar o cosas así, pero nuestra felicidad termina hoy, hoy iremos a nuestra primera misión, Fung, el líder, nos dijo que no había un objetivo específico para la misión, solamente caminar hasta encontrar algo que hacer, pero al parecer ya lo encontramos o más bien algo nos encontró a nosotros, estamos peleando con 4 sombras muy fuertes, ya derrotaron a todos excepto a nosotras 4, realmente nosotras nos escondimos en las sombras mientras veíamos o tratábamos de ver a nuestros atacantes, no pudimos hacerlo, las sombras eran demasiado rápidas, y al saber que nos tocaba ahora a nosotras inmediatamente nos pusimos nuestras máscaras, (nota de autor: son como las de el fantasma de la ópera) para cubrir nuestra identidad y luchamos contra las figuras.

 **Fin POV Mac**

_

 **POV Mickey**

todo esto es simplemente horrible, desde que tuvimos que dar en adopción a nuestras hijas todo parece que a perdido su color, Raph se a vuelto más frío y gruñón y discute constantemente con Leo, el cual también se ha vuelto más frío y mandón, Donnie no sale casi nunca de su laboratorio y cuando lo hace no habla con nadie más que April en algunas ocasiones, Sensei también se encuentra muy triste, el siempre había querido nietos y cuando por fin los tuvo los perdió y por la misma persona que había tratado de matar a él y su familia en muchas ocasiones, nuestras esposas casi siempre se encuentran bien, pero en algunos momentos o días importantes (el cumpleaños de nuestras hijas o el aniversario de nuestra separación, etc) sufren un ataque y empiezan a llorar histéricamente y nosotros somos los únicos que las pueden calmar pero ¿cómo puedes consolar a alguien acerca de un tema en el cual tu tampoco has logrado superar?, y después soy yo, Miguel Angel Hamato, la persona o tortuga que se supone que siempre alegraba la situación más triste, trato de mantenerme fuerte y alegre para mantener aunque sea un poco la cordura de esta familia, pero hay algo que nadie sabe, esa cosa es que aunque parezca feliz por fuera en realidad estoy roto por dentro, todas las noches me quedo dormido llorando con una fotografía de las niñas y todos nosotros, miro las caras sonrientes de mis hermanos, mi padre, mis amigas, el amor de mi vida, mis sobrinas, mi hija y la mía, y simplemente quiero regresar a ese momento donde la felicidad y risas sobraban en vez de estar aquí...en un mundo sin color.

Antes era mucho más fácil y menos doloroso, ¿por que?, bueno, la razón es que aún con la separación podíamos ver a nuestras hijas, nunca de cerca para no revelar su ubicación pero lo suficientemente cerca como para sentir que todavía estábamos con ellas, nuestras esposas tenían más suerte, por alguna razón nuestras hijas vendían cosas en la calle, todos creíamos que era para poder comprar algo que ellas querían o algo así, pero ¿en que tenían suerte nuestras esposas?, ellas tenían suerte con el hecho de que les compraban lo que vendían, nunca cruzaron palabras con ellas y tenían que hacerlo rápido para no comprometer su ubicación, pero ellas podían estar más cerca de ellas, y al parecer con eso bastaba para ellas, pero un día nuestras niñas no aparecían, así que preocupadas Karai e Irma fueron a el orfanato para ver si todo estaba bien, sabíamos que era peligroso, pero la preocupación nos comía vivos, pero cuando volvieron lo que dijeron simplemente nos detuvo el corazón "fueron adoptadas", esas simples palabras hizo que todo nuestro mundo se derrumbara ante nuestros ojos, ya no podíamos verlas nunca, ya que no sabíamos donde vivían, así que era oficial, nunca volveremos a ver a nuestras hijas, y eso fue el detonante de una reacción en cadena, todos cambiamos lo que provocó todo lo que mencione y como ninguno nos encontrábamos en nuestro 100% dejamos de ir en patrullas por que ya no nos importaba nada, el clan del pie, los kraangs, los dragones púrpura, ya no era nuestro problema, pero hoy iba a ser diferente, mientras veía papeles antiguos encontré algo, 4 cartas que nuestras hijas habían hecho en el día de padre, sonreí y decidí ir con mis hermanos y le entregué la carta de cada una de mis sobrinas a su respectivo padre, primero no entendían, hasta el momento que vieron de quien eran esas cartas

 **Fin POV Mickey**

 **POV Leo**

veo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas el pequeño trozo de papel donde había un dibujo de una tortuga con mascara azul junto con una niña y en la parte de abajo decía:

 **Para el mejor papá del mundo:**

 **esta carta es para mi papá Leonardo Hamato, el mejor líder de la historia, yo quiero ser cómo tú algún día cuando mis primas y yo nos hayamos convertido en ninjas, eres muy caballeroso, amable y responsable, siempre voy e iré contigo para un consejo ya que das los mejores, estoy muy orgullosa de ti papi, por que tú y mis tíos siempre protegen al mundo de los malos aún sin recibir nada a cambio, tu eres mi héroe papi y eso nunca cambiara**

 **con cariño Fernanda Hamato**

momentos que compartimos, cada vez que ella venía conmigo cuando necesitaba ayuda, el brillo en sus ojos llenos de orgullo cada vez que volvíamos de una patrulla, todos esos recuerdos vienen a mi mente de golpe, hasta que mi mente se detiene en un recuerdo en específico:

 **FLASH BACK**

 _era la mitad de la noche y se escucha un ruido proveniente del dojo, Leo fue el único en despertarse y al no saber el origen del ruido decidió tomar sus katanas que se suponía que se encontraban en la mesa que se encontraba al lado de su cama pero fue una gran sorpresa al darse cuenta que sus armas no se encontraban ahí, su preocupación había crecido en gran medida pero se desvaneció al oír una voz que él conocía muy bien, se acercó al dojo y encontró a su hija con una de sus katanas tratando de levantarla pero al parecer era muy pesada._

 _ **jeje ¿qué haces princesa?**_ _dijo Leo entrando a la habitación lo cual provocó un pequeño grito de sorpresa de Fer_

 _ **oh, me asustaste papi**_ _dice con una sonrisa antes de bajar la mirada a la katana que estaba sosteniendo con las mejillas un poco rosas_ _ **quería poder saber manejar la katana como tú, pero es muy pesada**_ _dice dando un suspiro mientras se deja caer en el suelo_

 _ **jeje mi princesa, claro que es pesada para ti, eres muy pequeña**_ _dice mientras se sienta en el suelo, colocando a Fer en sus piernas mientras la abrazaba y la veía a los ojos con una sonrisa suave_ _ **y ¿por que querías eso?**_

 _ **por que... yo quiero ser como tú, eres tan heroico y yo... sólo soy yo**_ _dice un poco triste en la última parte, a lo que Leo frunció el ceño_

 _ **Fer, ¿por qué quieres ser como yo?, tú eres tú, eres única y no debes ser como nadie, sólo ser tu misma**_ _dice mientras la abraza más fuerte_ _ **yo no quiero que seas como yo, lo que quiero es que aprendas de la gente, no que te transformes en ella. ¿esta claro princesa?**_

 _ **si papi, eres el mejor**_ _dice mientras lo abraza con una gran sonrisa_

 **FIN FLASH BACK**

Leo cerro los ojos dejando que las lagrimas salieran mientras abrazaba con fuerza la carta de su pequeña.

 **Fin POV Leo**

 **POV Raph**

no puedo apartar la vista de la carta, es como si dijera mi nombre una y otra vez para que la abriera, al final cedo ante la tentación y abro la carta

 **Para el mejor papá del mundo:**

 **esta carta obviamente es para mi papá, aunque no soy muy buena siendo sentimental quiero decir que te amo, siempre me siento segura cuando estoy junto a ti, pareciera que todo el miedo que sentía se esfumara en el aire cada vez que estoy en tus brazos, supongo que parte de esa sensación se debe a que eres un héroe, no sólo eso, eres MI héroe, tu siempre derrotas a los chicos malos, espero ser como tú algún día.**

 **con cariño Rebeca Hamato**

leo y vuelo a releer la carta y mientras lo hago recuerdos desde que ella era una bebé hasta la edad de 5 años llegan a mi mente golpeándome uno tras otro, como ella me ayudaba a entrenar, siempre quería jugar conmigo luchas para ver quien era más fuerte y obviamente la dejaba ganar, pero luego una memoria se detiene y queda atascada en mi cabeza.

 **FLASH BACK**

 _Raph y su pequeña hija Rebeca se encontraba caminando por la parte más frágil de las alcantarillas, Rebeca y sus primas estaban jugando a las escondidas, pero ella fue muy lejos y se perdió, su padre la encontró y después de un regaño se pusieron en marcha para regresar a la guarida, Raph trataba de parecer confiado pero en realidad tenía mucho miedo, no por él, sino por su hija, ya que él no había estado en esta parte y no sabía que tan peligrosa era, y su miedo aumento al ver que el techo donde estaban se empezaba a derrumbar._

 _ **¡Rebeca corre! ¡vamos!**_ _gritó mientras empezaba a correr con su hija adelante_

 _pero lo que no se esperaba era que el túnel en el que corrían se había acabado, y había un hoyo muy grande al cual atravesaba muchos tubos, y después de una gran distancia, había otro túnel en el que parecía que iban a estar a salvo._

 _ **vamos**_ _dice Raph mientras empieza a avanzar agarrándose firmemente de los tubos pero al voltear vio que Rebeca no se había movido de su lugar_ _ **¿muñeca? que ocurre**_

 _ **no puedo...**_ _dice Rebeca en un susurro mientras veía con terror al suelo en el cual si resbalaban de los tubos iban a caer es muy alto_

 _ **tu puedes, eres fuerte**_ _dice Raph con una sonrisa no dándole mucha importancia_

 _ **no, tengo miedo**_ _dice Rebe dando un paso atrás_

 _ **no te preocupes**_ _dice Raph agarrando suavemente el brazo de Rebeca y jalándolo hacía los tubos_

 _ **¡NO!**_ _dice zafándose del agarre de Raph y dando otro paso atrás mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos y su rostro reflejaba puro terror_ _ **¡Le tengo miedo a las alturas!**_

 _entonces Raph lo entendió, en verdad ella estaba aterrada, tenía que calmarla para que puedan salir de ahí_

 _ **Muñeca**_ _empezó a decir suavemente mientras se acercaba a ella, se arrodillaba a su altura y le ponía una mano en su hombro_ _ **todos tenemos miedos... yo le tengo a las cucarachas, simplemente me aterran, pero hubo un momento en la vida de tus tíos y mía, en que tuve que enfrentarlo, el miedo invadía cada parte de mi ser, pero no iba a dejar que eso me controlara, aún les tengo mucho miedo, pero ya no me afectan, ahora, se que tienes miedo, por eso te ayudare, venceremos tu miedo juntos, no te dejare.**_

 _ **pero que pasa si me caigo y...**_ _empezó a decir Rebeca_

 _ **no lo harás**_ _dice Raph_ _ **yo te cuidare, mientras este aquí no te lastimaras jamás**_ _dice dándole una suave sonrisa y tendiéndole la mano_

 _Rebeca suspiró y agarró la mano de su papá y empezó a atravesar el gran pozo ayudada de los tubos_

 _ **no mires abajo, no mires abajo**_ _susurraba Rebe pero volteó ligeramente abajo asustándose_ _ **¡ah! ¡mire abajo! ¡mire abajo!**_

 _ **contrólate muñeca, estoy contigo**_ _dice estando a unos cuantos pasos atrás de Rebeca para vigilarla_

 _Rebeca respiro hondo antes de continuar avanzando_

 _ **ya casi llegamos!**_ _dice Rebeca emocionándose ligeramente_

 _Pero en esa emoción, dio un paso en falso y resbalo, Rebeca cerro los ojos asustada, pero sintió un firme agarre en su brazo y al abrir los ojos y levantar la vista se encontró con la sonrisa suave de su papá_

 _ **te lo dije, mientras este aquí no te lastimaras**_ _dice Raph mientras levanta a rebeca_

 _Al ver el miedo en toda su cara decidió llevarla el tramo restante, él podía sentir como Rebeca parecía más tranquila pero aún así tenía un firme agarre en los brazos de su papá, al llegar al otro lado Rebeca le había pedido a su papá que la llevará cargando hasta la guarida ya que se encontraba muy cansada._

 _Al llegar a la guarida fueron abordados por abrazos, besos y preguntas de todo el mundo reflejando su preocupación pero Rebeca los detuvo y dijo:_

 _ **no se tienen que preocupar, si mi papá está, todo estará bien, él es el mejor**_ _y con eso fue con sus primas a jugar mientras dejo a los adultos sonriendo y a un Raph muy conmovido, feliz y orgulloso._

 **FIN FLASH BACK**

Raph resistió las ganas de llorar, no pasaba un día en que no pensara en su pequeña, en lo que ella estuviera pasando y como le gustaría que ella estuviera en sus brazos, así que por más que intentó no pudo detener a una solitaria lágrima que escurrió por su mejilla.

 **Fin POV Raph**

 **POV Donnie**

no recuerdo nunca haber visto esta carta, si lo hubiera hecho la tendría como todas las demás, como uno de los mayores tesoros que tengo, así que decido leerla.

 **Para el mejor papá del mundo:**

 **esta carta es para mi papi, me encanta pasar tiempo contigo, eres es muy inteligente, siempre me encanta que me leas un cuento antes de dormir, me fascina como se te iluminan los ojos cada vez que lo haces, por favor papi nunca cambies, eres el mejor papá que alguna vez quisiera tener, hemos compartido mucho y no cambiaría eso por nada, espero cuando que cuando sea más grande pueda ser como tú, yo se que no soy la mejor ninja que pueda existir, pero puedo ayudar inventando cosas para así también poder salvar a el mundo.**

 **con amor Mackensie Hamato**

recuerdo cada vez que ella me pedía que le leyera un cuento, nunca llegaba al final ya que se quedaba dormida pero siempre lo pedía, y ahora entiendo el por que, no puedo evitar el reírme un poco aunque me traiga mucho dolor de solo pensarlo, pero ahora que lo recuerdo casi siempre ella hacía cualquier cosa por mi, siempre pensaba en los demás antes de si misma, y no pude evitar recordar algo.

 **FLASH BACK**

 _Donnie se encontraba tratando de construir algo que les ayudara a él y sus hermanos a destruir a los kraangs y vencer a el clan del pie, pero simplemente su mente estaba en blanco, se mantuvo varios minutos simplemente viendo a el papel vacío, hasta que tuvo suficiente, pero al levantar la vista vio que su hija estaba sentada en una silla enfrente de él, ¿cómo era posible?, ¡ni siquiera la escucho entrar! y le sorprendió sobre todo el hecho de que no había dicho nada._

 _Ella se encontraba con la vista en el papel, pero al notar que su papá la estaba mirando le dio una tímida sonrisa._

 _ **hola**_ _dice mientras se levanta de la silla y abraza a su papá_

 _ **hola, ¿por qué no me dijiste que estabas ahí?**_ _pregunta Donnie antes de seguir_ _ **¿llevas mucho tiempo esperando? ¿por qué estas aquí? sabes que es peligroso**_

 _ **ok...**_ _dice Mac mientras hace una ligera mueca mientras pensaba en las respuestas ya que fueron muchas preguntas consecutivas antes de decir_ _ **primero, no te dije por que estabas ocupado y no te quería distraer, segundo, llevo mas o menos 20 minutos y tercero, por que quería saber que estabas haciendo**_

 _ **oh, perdón por hacerte esperar**_ _dice dándole una pequeña sonrisa_

 _ **no te preocupes**_ _dice dándole un abrazo antes de mirar el papel_ _ **¿te puedo ayudar?**_

 _ **mmm, no lo se**_ _dice mientras ve a su hija quien le hacía unos ojos de cachoro que aprendió de Sofi así que no pudo resistirse_ _ **jeje, supongo que si... pero no hagas nada que te pueda lastimar ¿ok?**_ _Mac asintió entusiasmada_

 _Ellos dos estuvieron tratando de hacer un aparato por mucho tiempo, el laboratorio de Donnie se encontraba lleno de risas y voces de aquellos dos, se encontraban divirtiendo, cuando unas voces se escucharon_

 _ **¡Mac!, ¡Mac! ¿donde estas?**_ _gritaban Fer, Rebe y Sofi_

 _ **¡aquí!**_ _grito Mac_

 _ **¡Mac!, te estábamos buscando, vamos a jugar a las escondidas ¿quieres jugar?**_ _dijo Sofi_

 _Mac vio por el rabillo del ojo a su papá, quien estaba viendo al suelo, pero por la mirada en su rostro ella sabia que estaba triste y en el interior eso hizo sentirse mal, además se estaba divirtiendo, así que sonrió antes de decir:_

 _ **no gracias chicas, voy a quedarme aquí con mi papá**_ _dice Mac con una sonrisa mientras empieza a caminar a su papá el cual la miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y lo abraza_ _ **nos estamos divirtiendo mucho**_

 _ **ok, adiós Mac, adiós tío Donnie**_ _dijeron las niñas mientras daban una sonrisa y se iban_

 _ **adiós niñas**_ _dijo Donnie y luego miro a su hija_ _ **¿segura que te quieres quedar? puedes ir si quieres**_

 _Mac negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa y dijo_ _ **estoy divirtiéndome mucho contigo, además, no quiero que te quedes solo**_ _dice con una sonrisa abrazando a su papá luego se separo y camino a la mesa de trabajo_ _ **ahora ¿dónde estábamos?**_

 _Donnie la miro con una sonrisa antes de darle un beso en la cabeza y continuaron trabajando en su invento todo el día._

 **FIN FLASH BACK**

yo no intento contener las lágrimas por que se que me será imposible, como me encantaría que ella estuviera aquí, en verdad la extraño.

 **Fin POV Donnie**

 **POV Mickey**

simplemente me quedo como tonto viendo a mis hermanos leer las cartas de sus hijas, se encuentran con lágrimas en los ojos y por un momento me pregunto si fue buena idea habérselas dado, tal vez debí haberlas guardado y en otro momento entregarlas, pero admito que en el fondo quería que las vieran para que el recuerdo de mi sobrinas siguiera vivo en sus corazones y no les doliera tanto el hecho de que no estemos con nuestras hijas, tengo que admitir que me siento muy orgulloso de que las leyeran, para ser sincero esperaba que me las aventaran a la cara en el momento que vieron que eran de Rebeca, Mackensie y Fernanda.

Yo no he leído la mía, se que no lo podré soportar y simplemente romperé a llorar, y eso es lo último que necesita esta familia. Pero en verdad quiero leerla, extraño a mi pequeña y necesito ver su pequeña letra, sus palabras, todo... así que lo haré, no puedo fingir más, todos deben saber que incluso yo, el alegre de la familia también puede llorar. Al abrir el pequeño sobre (era la única que tenía sobre, no me sorprende, Sofi siempre fue muy detallista) cae al suelo una pequeña flor muerta, supongo que estuvo guardada desde ese día del padre, al levantarla veo que hay un pequeño trozo de papel que dice "para mi papi :)", al mirar dentro del sobre me encuentro con un pedazo de papel de color verde y detalles naranjas el cual tenía escrito las siguientes palabras:

 **Para mi papá:**

 **yo no necesito decir que eres el mejor papá del mundo, yo no quiero que los demás lo sepan por que luego van a querer tenerte y no estoy dispuesta a compartirte, solamente es importante que tú lo sepas, no pude haber tenido un mejor papá, siempre estas ahí para mi, no creo que pueda olvidar lo que me dijiste, siempre seguiré tu consejo, y es verdad, ¡todo tiene un lado bueno!, y ahora lo se gracias a ti, te amo papi, y te tengo que decir gracias... gracias por mantenerme a mi y a mis primas a salvo ¡eres el mejor!**

 **con amor Sofia Hamato**

me quedo en silencio mirando la carta, por un segundo no puedo recordar a lo que se refería con el consejo que le di, pero entonces lo recuerdo, lo recuerdo tan claramente que parece que paso hace unos días en vez de años.

 **FLASH BACK**

 _Mickey se encontraba durmiendo en el sofá ya que Irma estaba enferma y era muy contagiosa así que por ordenes de Donnie y petición de Irma el no se iba a dormir con ella, pero no iba a dejar que su amor durmiera en el sofá en vez de la cama así que el decidió dormir en la sala._

 _Se encontraba en un profundo sueño, había una tormenta afuera pero a él no le molestaba en lo absoluto, pero despertó cuando sintió algo húmedo en su mejilla, al abrir los ojos lentamente se encontró con unos grandes ojos azul celeste que lo miraban con lágrimas, inmediatamente supo que esos ojos eran de su hija, se levantó y miró a su pequeña hija la cuál ahora temblaba ligeramente y tenía la cabeza mirando al suelo, se levantó ligeramente del sillón y trajo a Sofi a su regazo, ella empezó a llorar un poco más pero justamente cuando empezó a calmarse se escuchó un fuerte trueno y ella volvió a llorar nuevamente._

 _ **shh, no llores Sof**_ _dice mientras la abraza y coloca la cabeza de su hija en su cuello_ _ **es solo una tormenta no te hará daño**_

 _ **es muy fuerte el ruido**_ _dice sollozando_ _ **suena como un monstruo**_

 _ **pero no te va a lastimar, lo peor que puede pasar es que se vaya...**_ _empieza a decir pero fue interrumpido por un apagón_ _ **la luz**_

 _ **aaahhh**_ _empieza a gritar Sofia_ _ **se fue la luz! esta muy obscuro!**_

 _ **tranquila, tranquila**_ _dice Mickey suavemente mientras acaricia la cabeza de su hija_ _ **no pasa nada**_

 _ **pero se fue la luz! no puedo ver nada!**_ _dice mientras se separa pero al hacerlo tan rápido tropieza con un juguete que estaba en suelo_ _ **esto es horrible!**_ _dice haciendo un puchero y en un tono quejumbroso_

 _ **vamos, no seas pesimista**_ _dice Mickey mientras se levanta del sillón y empieza a caminar lentamente tratando de no chocar con nada_ _ **vamos a jugar a algo ¿qué te parece?**_

 _ **si!**_ _dice entusiasmada aplaudiendo_

 _ **shh, no hagas tanto ruido, hay gente durmiendo**_ _dice en un tono juguetón_

 _ **ups**_ _dice avergonzada y rascándose la parte de atrás de su nuca_ _ **¿ya vamos a jugar?**_

 _ **jeje, todavía no, primero necesitamos encontrar una linterna**_ _dice mientras vuelve a caminar a dirección de la cocina_ _ **y hay una en la cocina**_

 _ **yo te ayudo**_ _dice Sofi mientras empieza a caminar pero chocaba con todo así que da un bufido exasperada y dice_ _ **no puedo moverme sin chocar con algo! esto es imposible!**_

 _ **hmm, puedes verlo así o puedes tomarlo como un juego**_ _dice Mickey mientras ese acerca cuidadosamente al lugar donde había escuchado la voz de su hija_

 _ **¿un juego? ¿cómo?**_ _dice Sofi muy confundida_

 _ **trata de recordar como es la sala, los muebles, las paredes, todo, y el que encuentre primero la linterna gana ¿ok?**_ _dice en un tono divertido Mickey_

 _ **hmmm, ok, pero ¿donde esta la linterna?**_ _pregunta Sofi_

 _ **en el cajón que se encuentra más cerca del refrigerador ¿sabes cuál?**_ _dice Mickey tratando de recordar específicamente donde estaba la linterna_

 _ **si**_ _dice Sofi recordando su cocina_

 _ **ok, en sus marcas, listos, ¡fuera!**_ _dice Mickey mientras empieza a caminar lo más rápido que podía sin importar que chocará con los objetos_

 _Ellos dos empezaron con su competencia, Mickey se mantenía corriendo y chocaba constantemente con las cosas por que no se detenía a recordar, al llegar al cajón empezó a tratar de buscar su linterna pero no la lograba encontrar, pero cuando estaba por darse por vencido escucho una risita atrás de él y al voltear fue cegado brevemente por una luz proveniente de la oscuridad, cuando recuperó la vista vio que la que provoco la luz fue su hija quien estaba sentada en la mesa con la linterna en la mano._

 _ **¿qué...?¿cómo la encontraste tan rápido? ni siquiera te escuché!**_ _dice bastante asombrado Mickey_

 _ **jeje, recordé muy bien la sala y la cocina, así que no choqué con nada y nada me detuvo**_ _dice con una sonrisa mientras le daba la linterna a su papá ahora,_ _ **¿cuál es el juego?**_

 _ **sígueme**_ _dice mientras con ayuda de la linterna fueron a la sala y se sentaron el el suelo_  
 ** _realmente no es un juego, pero es algo que me encantaba hacer cuando era niño_**

 _Mickey empezó a hacer figuras con las sombras lo cuál le fascino a su hija, le enseñó como hacerlas y se estaban divirtiendo mucho_

 _ **ves Sofi, aveces van a pasar cosas que no nos agraden, y te pueden poner triste, enojada, aterrorizada, entre otras cosas, es comprensible, pero tú decides si te mantienes así o decides levantarte y simplemente ver lo bueno o divertido de la situación**_ _dice mientras ve a los ojos a su hija_ _ **como ahora, tu tenías miedo, pero seguiste adelante, te divertiste, y lograste ver el vaso medio lleno, así que dime ¿sigues teniendo miedo?**_ _Sofi negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa a lo que su papá le devolvió la sonrisa y agregó_ _ **la vida es demasiado corta como para siempre ver lo malo, si, existirán momentos tristes, pero tienes que levantarte y continuar con una sonrisa**_

 _padre e hija continuaron haciendo sombras con las manos y bromas hasta que se quedaron dormidos._

 **FIN FLASH BACK**

puedo recordar ese momento perfectamente y simplemente rompo a llorar, las lágrimas corren por mis mejillas y ni siquiera me interesa limpiarlas, no se si lloro de tristeza o de felicidad, pero no me interesa averiguarlo en estos momentos, quiero a mi niña, quiero poder tenerla en mis brazos y simplemente no puedo evitar pensar, nuestras niñas deben tener 13 años, 13 años y ella creen que nosotros simplemente las abandonamos, pasaron 8 años sin sus padres y no puedo dejar de pensar el como serán ahora, no pude estar con mi pequeña y todo por destructor, ¡como lo odio!, el trato de arruinar la vida de mi familia y la mía muchas veces y siempre lo pudimos detener, pero esta vez no pudimos, hizo un golpe bajo al atacar a nuestras hijas, y lo que hicimos fue dejarlo libre, hacer lo que él quisiera, ¡somos tan tontos!, le dimos lo él quería, el nos quería fuera del camino, y aunque no nos destruyo, cumplió con su propósito, pero ahora sé que debemos detenerlo.

 **Fin POV Mickey**

 **POV Normal**

se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que se escuchó un leve gemido proveniente de los labios de cada una de las tortugas, levantaron su mirada para concentrarse en cada uno de los ojos de sus hermanos para descubrir que todos tenían las mismas emociones; tristeza, nostalgia, dolor y felicidad todo mezclado en una simple mirada, se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que Mickey decidió hablar.

 **debemos detenerlos** dijo en un susurro casi inaudible con los ojos cerrados

 **¿a quiénes?** dice Donnie mientras se seca unas lágrimas de sus ojos

 **a todos** dice mientras abre los ojos y lo dice con una voz firme **nosotros queríamos que nuestras hijas vivieron en un lugar seguro y por eso luchábamos contra el kraangs, dragones púrpuras y el clan del pie, ellas siguen allá fuera, en algún lugar, y siguen en peligro... no se ustedes pero yo, volveré a ser un héroe** mira ligeramente la carta de su hija antes de decir **volveré a ser su héroe** y con eso levanta la vista a sus hermanos que lo miraban de manera decidida **¿están conmigo?**

los hermanos se miran por un momento antes de sonreír y hacer un movimiento de aprobación con la cabeza

_

 **POV Raph**

Nuestro hermanito nos a hecho ver lo equivocados que estábamos al abandonar las patrullas, y por eso estamos aquí, no paso más de 10 minutos antes de que encontráramos a los dragones púrpura, los vencimos muy fácilmente, pero de las sombras surgieron 4 figuras, nunca las había visto antes, bueno realmente no lo se, tienen una mascara que les cubre casi toda la cara, pero por su apariencia deben de ser chicas y no deben tener más de 14 años, y eso me enoja.

Empezamos a luchar con ellas, ninguno saliendo de las sombras, pero estamos fuera de forma, y nos derrotaron por un descuido nuestro, incluso podría jurar que se encuentran sonriendo debajo de esas malditas máscaras.

Escuchó un grito de una mujer antes de que mis hermanos, las figuras desconocidas y yo volteamos para ver que Fung apuñalo en un costado a una señorita de alrededor de 27 años y junto a los demás empezaron a robarle, justamente cuando íbamos a levantarnos y golpear a esos tontos, las figuras los golpearon mandándolos de un golpe a la pared y una de ellas gritó

 **¡Monstruo!** gritó con mucha fuerza la chica que había peleado con Leo

 **Fin POV Raph**

 **POV Fer**

Esas extrañas figuras fueron fáciles de derrotar, no pude evitar sonreír, estas figuras deben de ser de alguna pandilla rival, y los derrotamos, evitamos que hicieron... lo que sea que iban a hacer y simplemente me siento orgullosa.

Pero de la nada escuché un fuerte gritó, todos volteamos y vimos a Fung apuñalar a una señorita, él nunca nos dijo que matábamos gente, él solo nos dijo que robábamos, yo creí que simplemente robamos a tiendas pero sin lastimar a nadie, y ahora lastima a una persona enfrente de nosotros con sorprendente facilidad demostrando que lo hace con frecuencia, volteó a ver la cara de la señorita la cual refleja puro dolor y la sangre en mis venas hierve, conociendo a mis primas también la de ellas, y con sorprendente velocidad los mandamos de un golpe a todos a la pared, no pude controlar las palabras que salen de mi boca y simplemente gritó con todas mis fuerzas.

 **¡monstruo!** digo con tanta fuerza que hasta a mi me sorprende, casi nunca pierdo el control, siempre trato de esconder mis emociones como Rebe, y hasta el día de hoy lo había logrado

 **Fin POV Fer**

 **POV Normal**

 **¡¿qué crees que estas haciendo?!** preguntó Fung muy enojado mientras se levantaba al igual que sus compañeros

 **no dejaremos que la lastimes** dice con ira Sofi **además, ¡renunciamos!, no queremos ser parte de esto**

El rostro de Fung se volvió frío y se le dibujo una sonrisa malvada en su rostro **muy bien... pero sufran las consecuencias**

y con eso para la sorpresa de las chicas todos lanzaron sus cuchillos hacía ellas, no tuvieron tiempo para moverse lo suficientemente rápido así que tuvieron muchos cortes profundos y algunos se les enterraron

 **aaahhhh** gritaron las chicas por el dolor antes de caer al suelo

Cuando alzaron la vista toda la pandilla se acercó a ellas y Fung puso su último cuchillo en el cuello de Rebe **ya lo esperaba, fueron muy suaves en la prueba, no tienen lo suficiente para ser un dragón púrpura... y es una pena, nos hubiera venido bien un poco de talento, pero me divertiré al hacer esto, pero antes, necesito ver sus rostros** estaban por quitarle las máscaras a las chicas pero fueron detenidos por unas sombras que los golpearon muy fuerte.

Fung y sus compañeros al ver que se trataban de las tortugas decidieron que era mejor retirarse, al girar su vista vieron que las chicas con mucho trabajo se movieron al lado de la chica a la cual habían lastimado, Donnie pudo ver que una revisaba el pulso, otra arrancaba una tira de su camiseta y lo amarraba en el costadode la chica para parar la hemorragia y le hizo una señal a una antes de que llamaran por teléfono

 **hola... hay un herido...rastreen mi señal** y con eso colgó pudieron ver que las chicas sangraban ella se levantaron pero cayeron, y antes de que tocaran el suelo fueron atrapadas por 4 seres de color verde

 **están heridas... déjenos ayudarlas** dice Leo viendo con empatía a la chica la cual agarraba con fuerza una herida que sangraba mucho

La chica lo miró con desconfianza y compartió una mirada con sus primas las cuales asintieron **esta bien** dice en un suspiro **y... gracias**

 **¿cuales con sus nombres?** preguntó Rebeca quien tenía una gran herida en la pierna

 **mi nombre es Raphael y ellos son mis hermanos Donatello** apuntó a la tortuga que ayudaba Mackensie **Leonardo** señaló a la tortuga que apoyaba a Fernanda **y Miguel Angel** apuntó a la tortuga que estaba con Sofía

 **es un gusto** dijeron las niñas en un tono que reflejaba que se encontraban en un profundo dolor

 **¿y cuáles con los suyos?** pregunta Mickey algo en las chicas se le hacía familiar pero no sabía de donde

Las chicas se quitan las máscaras rebelando los ojos azules, celestes, cafés-rojizos y verdes

 **Fernanda**

 **Sofia**

 **Mackensie**

 **Rebeca**

Dijeron todas consecutivamente dejando a las tortugas paralizados


End file.
